


Anywhere

by amm62615



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amm62615/pseuds/amm62615
Summary: After the border. Carl finds an old phone by Ian's bed and dials the number in a time of need. Mickey answers. Carl asks him to come back because Ian needs him.





	Anywhere

Ian sat on his bed quietly, looking down at his knees. His thoughts cluttered in his brain as he thought about how worthless he was. He didn't feel like he fit in with his family right. After he missed work for 3 days while he was with Mickey, he was fired. He couldn't hold a job, much less a boyfriend. Trevor had officially called it quits when he asked Ian if he cheated and Ian didn't respond. Ian felt bad for cheating on Trevor and he didn't want to let him go. He didn't want to let him go because he loved him or any shit like that. He just liked the company and not being alone. His illness was starting to get to him too. He had been off his meds since the day after he got back. He just decided that morning that he was going to skip his prescription and never got back on track. For the past three weeks he had been in pretty good spirits, considering loosing his job and his boyfriend in a matter of 3 days. No one in his family had noticed anything different until yesterday morning when he wouldn't get out of bed. After lunch yesterday Fiona had come into his room after she found out he hadn't been taking his pills. She laid the bottle of pills and a glass of water. He ignored her, no matter how much she tried. Occasionally he would hear one of his siblings open his door, stand there for a few moments, and then shut the door. 

However, today he had the strength to get out of the bed. But only for something he had forgotten about until now. The phone. The phone Mickey gave him. He reached under his bed to pull out a draw string bad. He immediately pull the dull silver burner phone out of the bag. He softly opened it and saw the only number that was in it. He looked over the number. Surely Mickey had gotten a new phone, a new number but Ian had this small hope that maybe he hadn't. Maybe if he just clicked one button he could he could hear the voice of the one person he loves, the only person he's ever loved. Just press it , he thought to himself, just do it. He couldn't. His heart and his mind wanted him to but his body couldn't do it. He wanted Mickey. Wanted to be near him, to hear his voice, but another part of him didn't want Mickey to be dragged back to this city and be in danger. He let the phone fall from his hands as he laid back down into his bed. His mind drifted from one thing to another as sleep slowly overtook him. 

Two days passed. Ian wouldn't get up. He wouldn't move from his same position in the bed. The checks ups from the family became less frequent. Carl was the only one that would bring him food, ask him if he needed anything, and actually check on him. 

Carl walked into the dark room, holding a plate with a piece of toast and some scrambled eggs. He laid it down on the small table beside Ian's bed. He leaned over and saw that he was fast asleep. Carl tried to walk out of the room as quietly as possible but when his foot touched a cold surface he couldn't help but wonder what it was. He leaned over and saw a small phone sitting on the floor. He opened it and saw a single number on the screen. His curiosity got the best of him as he pressed the number and held the phone up to his ear. Two rings emitted from the phone before he heard a voice. 

"What do you want?" the voice was hard, but, in a way, not angry, just firm. Carl knew the voice. 

"Uh-um, I just found the phone," Carl said a little shaky, not knowing how the older man would respond. 

"Carl?" he asked. 

"Yea."

"What's wrong?" Mickey asked. Carl hesitated before he answered. 

"We need you," Carl said. "He needs you."

"I'll be there in two days," Mickey answered. 

*** 

Two days passed slowly for Mickey and Ian but quickly for everyone else. After Mickey received the call, he left an hour later, packing a few necessities. He drove, stopping only when really needed. Carl didn't tell Mickey anything else. Just that Ian needed him. And Mickey understood. His mind wandered for the whole ride. Not knowing the state Ian was in. By the time he pulled up in front of the Gallagher house he couldn't keep his body still. He was anxious. Meanwhile, Ian had stayed in bed for the two days. He wouldn't move, except for rolling over when his body would start to ache. On this Thursday night, the Gallaghers were all at home, all going in different directions. During dinner there was a quiet knock from the front door. Carl jumped up from his seat and mumbled something about getting the door before anyone else had the chance to. He swung the door open halfway. 

"Hey, um no one else knows that I called you so, uh, just be quiet," Carl told Mickey. But before Mickey could silently make his way up the stairs, Lip came down. He stopped before he could go down the last two steps. He stared at Mickey, both of their faces in complete shock. 

"What the hell is he doing here?" Lip asked shifting his focus to Carl and blaming him. 

"Well Ian hasn't gotten up in like 5 days and everyone is just acting like it's nothing. He won't mover speak or do anything. No one else in the house was helping so I thought I would," Carl said loudly enough for the rest of his family to hear. 

"Well, you're not going up to see him. He doesn't want to see you," Lip said directly to Mickey. Both Carl and Mickey rolled their eyes. 

"And why are you fucking telling me this? Are you his fucking messenger now or something? Just let me go see him for a few minutes," Mickey pleaded. By this time the rest of the Gallaghers were in the room and quietly witnessing the conversation. Lip let out a scoff and moved so Mickey could go up the stairs. Mickey walked up to the door. He took a deep breath, aware of the crowd following him, and softly knocked on the door as he opened it. 

"Ian?" he asked quietly. He saw Ian's body twitch at the sound of his voice. He walked over to the bed and sat down on his knees on the floor. "Come on, you have to roll over for me. Please." Ian rolled over onto his back and turned his head to face Mickey. Mickey looked into Ian's bloodshot green eyes. He observed the dark circles under his eyes. Mickey took his pointer finger and wiped away a single tear that Ian had just shed. Ian moved over closer to the wall on the other side of the bed. He looked in Mickey's eyes and then to the spot on the bed, asking Mickey to lie with him. Mickey took off his shoes and got into the small bed with the man he loved. The two men faced each other. Mickey put his hand on Ian's neck. Ian closed his eyes. He moved his hand to the back of his neck and began kissing Ian's neck softly. 

"I love you," he whispered, placing another kiss on his neck. 

"You're amazing." Another kiss. "You're beautiful." Another kiss. "You have people that love you and care for you. They want you here. We all do." Another kiss. "I love you so much. You showed me what love was and I couldn't be anymore thankful." Another kiss. 

At this point, Mickey started crying softly. He rested his head in Ian's neck and wrapped his arms around Ian's body. He whispered "I love you" countless times in in between the sobs, his voice cracking occasionally. He stayed in the bed with Ian for hours until Ian finally fell asleep. His eyes slowly closing. Mickey pulled away from Ian and looked at the redhead's beautiful features. He put the back of his hand to his own nose and tried to let his sobs out as quietly as possible, until he fell asleep too. 

*** 

The next morning Ian woke up around 8, waking Mickey up by climbing over him to try and get out of bed. Mickey sat up suddenly grabbing Ian's arms. 

"What are you doing?" Mickey asked him trying to balance him. 

"I have to piss," Ian said giving the older man a slight smile. Mickey nodded letting go of Ian. 

"Do you want me to help you?" Mickey asked. Ian looked at him but shook his head. Mickey laid back down and watched as Ian left the room. He grinned softly at the way Ian had gotten out of bed and actually shown some sign of life. Ian came back a couple minutes later and climbed on top of Mickey, pushing Mickey's hair back from his face. 

"I love you too, so much. I missed you so much. And I'm sorry for leaving you," Ian whispered. He leaned down and met his lips to Mickey's. They kissed softly. Mickey's hands roamed Ian's back and hips. Ian kept his hands on Mickey's cheeks. Ian left his weight softly fall on top of Mickey. Ian's hand left one side of Mickey's face to reach under Mickey's thin shirt. He pulled back and pulled Mickey's shirt off as Mickey did the same to him. Ian leaned back in but Mickey put a hand on his chest to stop him for a moment. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mickey asked him. Ian creased his eyebrows and nodded at Mickey as a smile took over his face. Mickey ran his hands through Ian's fiery hair. Mickey moved so that Ian now had his back pressed against the mattress. Ian pulled on his boxers. Mickey obliged. Mickey took his off too. Ian moved his hand down to stroke his own cock with lube. Mickey placed kisses on his chest and stomach. He moved back up to Ian's mouth as he lined himself up with Ian. He sank down on him slowly, closing his eyes. Ian thirsted up as Mickey thirst down. Mickey leaned down to Ian's face, still rocking, and pulled the covers over their naked bodies. He kissed Ian's face. He pulled back and looked straight into his eyes. Eyes that had gotten their brightness back from the night before. Mickey let out quiet, muffled moans. Ian followed suit. Ian grabbed the sides of Mickey's face and they looked at each other long and hard as sounds of pleasure escaped their mouths. 

"I love you," Ian whispered. "Please stay." 

Mickey looked at him questioningly. Mickey nodded as tears of ecstasy escaped his eyes and he came. Ian followed, leaning up to kiss the older man as Mickey fell beside him. Ian leaned over and wrapped his arms around his body. 

"I'll stay. If you want me to," Mickey said. Ian stared at him and then shook his head. 

"Mick, you can't stay here. It's not safe. You have to leave, jus-just let me come with you. Wherever you go, I will too," Ian replied. Mickey smiled as big as he ever had. He nuzzled into Ian as he nodded. 

"On one condition," Mickey said. Ian looked back thoughtfully. "You have to take your meds. Please do it for me." 

"Okay," Ian said hesitantly. 

"Does that change your decision?" Mickey asked, worry flooding his voice. Ian looked around the room they were in then grinned at Mickey. 

"Of course not. I'll do anything for you, Mick" he responded. 

*** 

The two boys stayed in Chicago for a few more days so Ian could get more meds, pack, and say goodbye to his family. On the day they left, Mickey sat in the car as Ian said goodbye to everyone on the front porch. 

"You sure your gonna be okay?" Lip asked. Ian nodded, hugged his older brother and muttered a quick "bye." He already said goodbye to everyone else, except Carl. Carl walked up to him, and hugged his older brother like he was never going to see him again. 

"Thank you so much," Ian said into Carl's shoulder. Carl patted Ian's back. 

"No problem, man," Carl responded. Ian waved and walked to the car Mickey had traveled in. He opened the door of the passenger side. 

"Anywhere?" Mickey asked.

"Let's ride," Ian said, making Mickey even happier than the first time he heard those words come out of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments(even constructive criticism) are appreciated.


End file.
